Forum:Good news! though bad for some...
I just got an email back from gearbox, i had originally emailed them because i heard rumors that they intended to release a patch in which ALL PROFILES WHICH EVER HAD A MODDED GUN OR PROFILE WOULD BE DELETED. obviously something very bad, especially for those who are unsure about whether a gun is modded Here is part of the text that i got back: Thank you for writing us with your concerns. The people who have hacked their system/characters should be reported to Microsoft for Xbox LIVE or Sony for PSN, as what they're doing is against the terms of service. The 1.30 update simply removes modified items, and it would be reasonable to expect any future measures would handle the situation in a similar manner. Just having a potentially modified item in your bank or on your character is likely not a problem, although I would not be too surprised (if it is indeed modified) if this type of item is removed in a future update. You should not be concerned about Gearbox employing a "sledgehammer" approach that would negatively impact legitimate users that unknowingly possess modified weapons or have been affected by character modifications that have been unintentionally applied to their characters. there was more but i was simply links to terms and conditions stuff, so don't worry, modded guns will probably dissapear in coming patches but your progress is safe! GamerQ93 20:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, good thing their going the scalpel approach and not the scorched earth, but what exactly constitutes a modified item? Would weapons that have simple had a appearence change, such as swapping barrel 2 for 5 or grip 1 for 4 count? or would it be more having double prefix weapons and other more obviously modded weapons? Lone-Wanderer 21:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : If I were Gearbox, I'd go as close to the "scorched earth" method as possible. Think about it - if they leave any room for modifications, modders will be able to use that to get around it. What'll really be difficult is stopping modders from just crafting the best of a certain weapon (such as the Hellfire) legitimately possible, without stopping someone from honestly finding it in-game. -- 21:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^^this, but to be honest, i just think they should think it out, like for example, due to a douche bag dropping like 12 skill points as a held the button to pick up money, i then received those skill points against my will, and there's no way to get rid of them, so, if i had it my way, i would rather not get my profile deleted because of someone else, but i do agree no modded weps, period, while making the best instance of a gun is far less harmful than making a shredder shredder that kill crawmerax in like 12 seconds flat, it should still be stopped, don't see any way to stop duping though... i'm just glad they aren't gonna screw innocent people you know? GamerQ93 21:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Cant wait for the day borderlands becomes unmoddable, it'll become a real game then, no-more crazy weapons or maxed stat mods, no more duping and as for trading, people will actually have to think twice as they will have to lose something to gain something. All we have to do is wait for gearbox to find a solution, As for methods on preventing some mods how about a patch that recognizes the names and types of weapons so a weapon with dual names or a name title like shredder is applied to a revolver etc will be recognized as modded and deleted, and as for duping how about a patch that does not allow for two identical items (weapons, mods) to be allowed in your inventory so if someone as multiples already after the patch all but 1 is deleted and as for obtaining more, you're not allowed to pick it up if you already have it. Just a thought, would severely reduce the impact of modding no..? 21:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The whole thing is an issue because your Single Player character is also your Multiplayer character, essentially making Borderlands Diablo II on Open Battlenet in the concept of modding --- it's too easy to do. If Multiplayer started off as a seperate component where the characters are stored online rather than your own hardrive (Again, think Battlenet, but Closed this time), it wouldn't happen, you can't get to your character if you can't get to the file --- no online modding. I like making weapons from time to time, I make them fit the standard specs of other weapons, occassionaly I'll get silly with them but I never use the weapons I make, I just like seeing how the combinations look, since face it --- 17,800,000 constantly-randomly-generated combinations? Who is ever going to see all of them, possibly years of non-stop killing to even get to that number, but it's still likely that you'll only see 1/4 of those possible combinations. To the duplicate items in inventory, no, that would be a stupid idea, on Single Player alone I get a ridiculously large amount of weapons with the exact same names and parts, that's less potential profit I can make. The current problem with the way modding weapons work is that while parts can no longer be swapped by manufacturer or weapon type, the titles and prefixes can still be swapped around. If the titles and prefixes are also limited only to the type of weapon it normally goes to, only 'legitimate' weapons can be built. ---Some Person. I have the need to say that I found THREE guns that were EXACTLY THE SAME. Same parts, same manufacturer, same name, same sale value, same damage... All 3 were within a few steps of each other. In fact, I found 2 of them in the same damn chest. Srsly, what's up with that? Midiland95 21:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Midiland95 I am sort of in the middle about modding guns. Say if they just mod the gun so that its different color or looks different but does the same amount of damage or isnt completely overpowered, Im fine with that. But it's when people make guns that do 1000000000x45 damage that I think something should be done IMMEDIATELY.ΩDeviateBeaverΩ 22:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude you made that up I can type in italics and say it was from grearbox too. Any way they would patch the guns first, because if they did delete all profiles people would protest and not buy anything from them any more. Colesitzy 23:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Either a troll, or someone who can't read well, for he says anyone who has ever been in possession of a modded gun will be banned, but in teh "letter" it says don't worry about legit players who unknowingly picked up the guns. contradictory no? ShadyCake 03:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) That 'letter' says nothing about any future anti-mod feature. The 'author' just says "I wouldn't be too surprised". Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Do you think they want to hear all the whining about 'legit' files getting wiped? With over 2 million in sales?! Besides, *IF* they really didn't want ppl to mod their Save files, they would have taken the simple extra step to encrypt them! -- MeMadeIt 05:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I kinda agree with you MeMadelt, if they really wanted to avoid it, they could have, and they should have known it would happen especially with it released on pc, and to those who don't believe it's an email i got from them, believe what you want, all i know is that i have an email sitting in my inbox that says it's from gearbox, so take it at what value you wish, but think of this, tons of people have modded guns without knowing it, if you were gearbox, would you take the chance of pissing off 100k+ people by deleting their entire profile, or would you just delete their guns? i like not getting hate mail, so i would choose the latter. GamerQ93 21:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Obviously they'd never delete an entire profile for having a modded gun in your inventory. the very idea is ridiculous. Now if your profile is hacked, say more inventory spaces, or LVL 70 etc, then maybe they would. But otherwise, I think they'll just delete modded weapons or make them not work or something. But honestly, I think they want to allow a certain amount of modding. Modding helps keep the game interesting for some of the most core users who have devoured all the normal content. If they can keep people interested in the game for an extra few months or whatever, they're more likely to buy the next DLC and eventually the next game. A vibrant modding community usually means good game sales in the long term. As long as the games not being pirated, I think SOME modding is probably something the don't really mind.Gamedoctor21 03:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : Bear in mind, however, the fine line between "some modding" and "too much modding". There are those who aren't okay at all with playing around those who have modded their game, and subsequently drop out of online play for a while (or permanently). Now, single-player is fun, but they might lose interest in that as well, resulting in them no longer playing at all. So while some modding can keep people, too much can drive people away. The question is whether or not they overlap, and if so, what Gearbox could do to keep modders happy and non-modders content as well. Of course, then there are those who absolutely could not play without their absurd weapons, and as such left after patch 1.3.0. Not that they were numerous or were any sort of great loss to the community (better off without 'em), but realize that any degree of patch will keep some people and make others leave. -- 03:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Notice I put an emphasis on SOME modding. Obviously if people are doing things that ruin the experience for others, that's a bad thing. However, increased inventory slots and weapons modded within the normal parameters of the game dont do that at all, yet those kind of things can keep the game interesting for power players.Gamedoctor21 03:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) it would be great if Gearbox had a way of detecting modded weapons or profiles and then gave us an option in online play to play with modders or without. i think this would solve most people's problems ShadyCake 04:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats so unfair because I accidently picked up like the weakest modded weapons ever when I was like lvl 20 and now I get banned because I didn't know it was modded until someone told me, I think it should be a limit system if you have say 5 moddded items/ weapons you get banned. Know what? I dont believe you. I picked up about 6 modded weapons should I delete my profile Obviously, there are some software checks for mod'ed weapons already in place and GBX could expand on the work done in Patch 1.3. Simple checks like "If backpack_space > 66 then set backpack_space = 66" and moving weapons in spaces > 66 into the Bank would instantly eliminate the backpack mod and not upset too many. The problem comes with banning players. This is a business. A very competitive business. You have any idea what it would cost to setup a global "Ban Tracker" and to maintain it? And they don't want to piss off buyers. With over 2 million in sales, if just 10% decide not to play or spread "GBX SUX" cuz they were "unjustly" banned, that's at least $8 MILLION in lost sales. I can hear the Business Managers right now - "FOOK DAT!" Again, mod'ing save files and profiles is not new. If GBX was really serious about preventing it, they would have taken the relatively easy step of encrypting them. (Which of course would have created a business opportunity for programmers to sell hacks for it.) It's a balancing act. How good is "good enough" and what's the cost-benefit ratio? -- MeMadeIt 18:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a major issue for Gearbox or obviously they would have did more about it by now. I agree with what MeMadeIt says above me about pissing buyers off. At the same time though, what about me and many other players who are fed up with mods? Who is more important to the business managers? I don't want to see people banned over this. Just get rid of the guns and I'll be happy.---anti- 19:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. Again, it's a balancing act. The anti-mod features of 1.3 were indeed a response to those upset about uber-moding. And I'm sure the next patch with contain even more. Double names would also be easy to block and improved Part-linked Prefix rules shouldn't be difficult either. But I can't see them implementing any kind of "Ban" mechanism. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with swapping scopes, mags, bodies, or stocks and I'd luv to see them implement something like a "Marcus' Custom Shop". -- MeMadeIt 20:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Great one memadelt. If they implimented a "custom shop" where you could swap parts off guns you own, I probably wouldn't mod at all. What about this idea. Lets say you have a "gunsmith" proficiency. As you level up, your proficiency increases. As your proficiency gets higher, you can swap out higher quality parts. Maybe the proficiency doesn't activate until level 20 or so. At that point, maybe you can only swap out the "common" parts. Eventually, if you get a crappy gun with a "rare" scope, you could swap it out, or the barrel, or the accessory, etc. That would be pretty cool.--Gamedoctor21 22:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The idea is great, but it goes against the way the game is built entirely around the randomized weapons generator. People arent really meant to run around with the best of the best all the time, hence the random drops. If there was a customization of some sort, it would really defeat the purpose of venturing out and searching for that oh so sweet gun youve been looking for. Personally i wouldnt mind some sort of customization, but again youd have to think of the limitations GBX would have to apply so that everyone just doesnt run around with the best of the best. ~ One random guy 23:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as the discussion came around to in game "modding", I think the idea of swapping parts would be awesome. But everyone seems to be intent on allowing you to take one part from a good gun and add it to another gun. That will go against the basic idea of Borderlands and it massive generator mechanic, most deffinitly. I would suggest something more along the lines of cosmetic customization, dont like a barrel, swap for another one; it doesnt change the stats in any way. But if you were to add a scope to a scopless gun or a larger magazine, than it would cost you an arm and a leg; and you cant take a gun like a repeating shotgun and swap the body for a assualt body. It would be purly cosmetic, for the most part. I think that would work, and if people are like me, and only want to mod to change the guns apperance, this would be all that is needed. Oh, and before I forget, customizing a gun decreases the value of the gun on resale, and no accessories can be added. Lone-Wanderer 00:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) With the number of people requesting it, it would be stupid not to include a weapon workshop in the next DLC. And as for the "accidental owning of modded weapons", I just recently got a bunch of guns, and I have no way of telling if they're modded or not, and I'd really hate for my profile to get deleted for it. I think deleting modded guns would be an excellent idea. Ion69 23:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Ion69